Enough for Me
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: After yet another argument with his father Gabe confides in Naomi, surprised to find such a fierce and loyal defender in his best friend. In a heated moment, Gabe discovers that he's enough not only in the eyes of his friend, but in his own as well. A best friends to lovers story written in response to an anon request on Tumblr.


Gabe stalked away from Nuñez and Son's Bakery, barely managing to refrain from slamming the door behind him, if only for his mother's sake. So lost was he in his frustrated thoughts that he didn't notice the city people scurrying from his path, intimidated by the unusual dark storm cloud expression upon the young lieutenant's face as he stomped through the via mercado. In spite of the cheerful sunshine flooding the streets and sparkling from window panes throughout the city, Gabe felt cold all over–– he'd had yet another argument with his father and no matter how often they fought, it always left Gabe reeling.

"Gabe! Hey, Gabe! NUÑEZ! Wait up!" a feminine voice called out from behind him. Gabe paused long enough for the young woman to catch up but continued walking without a word–– he just couldn't think of anything nice to say, not even to one of his best friends.

Naomi matched his quick stride and peered over at her friend, the grin she reserved especially for him melted into a concerned frown as she took in his expression. "Gabe? What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Then that's probably a good indication that you should talk about it," she said smoothly. "Is it your dad again?"

Gabe just nodded with a growl, still pacing forward.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Positive."

Eyes darting around, Naomi spied a shaded, quiet alleyway. Grasping Gabe's elbow, she tugged him along surprising him with the strength with which she steered him towards a pile of crates–– she was strong for her petite frame.

Gesturing for him to sit, Naomi said, "Even if you don't want to talk, you need to calm down. You're scaring everyone in the via mercado with that angry glower of yours."

Gabe plopped down on a crate and leveled an incredulous stare at the short blonde. "What in the world are you talking about? Who did I scare? I didn't see anyone!"

"That's because they all ran in fright rather than risk angering you more by getting in your way. If looks could kill!"

"I think you might be exaggerating just a bit," Gabe mumbled as he propped his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands, staring at the cobblestone beneath his feet.

"Really? Shall I go find the kids I saw running away, crying to their mothers?"

Gabe looked up, disconcerted shadows flickering in his eyes, "Really? There were kids afraid of me?" he asked quietly. "You're not just teasing me, are you?"

Naomi's gaze softened as she sat on the crate next to him, "No," she said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm not."

"Ugh, well that's just perfect." Gabe groaned, putting his head in his hands as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on? What did your dad say this time?" Naomi prompted, squeezing his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, right? It stays between us–– just like it always has."

As Gabe continued staring at the ground in silence, Naomi sighed in frustration, but said softly, "Look, Gabe. You're always trying to take care of everyone by being this great big protector. Would it kill you to let me try and take care of you for once?"

Gabe's head snapped up to look at her, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open in surprise. As his eyes met hers, he was stunned by the intensity of her cerulean gaze. There was a fierce protectiveness burning in her eyes that he'd never seen before, let alone directed towards him.

Swallowing hard, Gabe nodded and brought a hand up to place on hers, surprised at the warmth and comfort he felt from the small connection, he said, "I suppose not." Looking away, he continued, "It's really nothing new. Just the usual, really."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "The usual? You mean that thing he does where he hints that you should quit your job at the palace and run the bakery with him?"

"That's the one," Gabe chuckled darkly, "Only this time, he wasn't content to just let it go. I usually try to just ignore the hints and keep things light, if only because I don't want to upset my mother, but he just couldn't move on today."

Naomi kept her hand firmly planted on his shoulder as she watched him with sympathy. She hated seeing him like this.

"I––" Gabe started, but paused, trying to think of the right words, "I'm just so tired. Tired of the fighting. Tired of not making him happy. Tired of not being— enough." He hung his head as his voice cracked a little on the last word.

"Whoa, stop right there," Naomi said angrily, jumping to her feet as she turned to Gabe who looked up in shock at her outburst. "Just stop. Your dad doesn't decide who you are. And maybe you're not doing exactly what he wants you to do," she glared down at him, gesturing emphatically as she spoke with growing passion and intensity, "but you are enough. Do you hear me Gabriel Nuñez? You are an amazing royal guard and what's more, you are an amazing friend AND an amazing person. I believe that you are enough and if your dad can't see that––"

Naomi paused, her words sticking in her throat as Gabe got to his feet and stood before her, looking at her as if really seeing her for the very first time.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, you are enough," she whispered, placing her hands on his chest for emphasis.

"Enough. For who?" He took a half step towards her, never breaking her gaze.

"You are such an idiot if you don't know by now, Gabriel Nuñez."

"Enough for who?" he asked more urgently, his heart pounding in anticipation as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Me. Ok? You are enough for me," she breathed, leaning into his touch as she stood on her tiptoes and tentatively brushed her lips against his.

The kiss was slow and gentle–– comforting in such a way as Gabe couldn't quite describe, but in that moment as the world faded around them, Gabe believed the truth of her words summed up in that one kiss. As he slid his arms around her and pulled her close, he knew that it didn't matter what anyone else said. He knew the truth about himself. He had friends–– one in particular who he was suddenly seeing in a new light–– who would be there to remind him when he needed it.

He was enough.


End file.
